DNAmy
Amy Hall, better known as DNAmy, is a minor villainess from the animated television show Kim Possible. Amy is the world's foremost engineer in genetics, with a special talent for gene-splicing. She is also an avid collector of Cuddle Buddies, a beanie baby pastiche that generally consists of two different animals combined into a single plush toy. She was voiced by actress/comedian Melissa McCarthy. Personality Amy adores cute things, and peppers her speech with little expressions that would be cute if she was four instead of forty (for instance, she refers to people she dislikes as "meanies"). She is also extremely susceptible to flattery, and has had crushes on several men over the course of the series. She has a bright, bubbly personality, a rarity for any villain, whether on Kim Possible or fiction, in general. She is not particularly villainous. Although her gene-splicing experiments are ethically dubious at best, she generally has no intention of doing anything evil with the monstrosities that she creates. DNAmy's favorite color is pink, which says much of what there is to know about her. She is incessantly cheerful, has a tendency to be flirtatious, and is attracted to anything that is cute or fluffy (as seen in the second season episode "Partners", her secret weapon is a gigantic dog). This personality makes her rather atypical compared to the other villains in Kim Possible's world, although if asked, DNAmy would most likely not categorize herself as a villain. After all, she has no schemes or plans to take over the world. If anything, Amy could be categorized as simply being a slave to her own insanity, as she is so focused on her obsessions that she'll do just about anything to get what she wants. History Amy is possibly the most dedicated "cuddler" (or Cuddle Buddy collector) in the world. After collecting every cuddle buddy ever made, she still wasn't satisfied so she began splicing the DNA of real animals to reflect the chimeric nature of the stuffed toys. Amy Hall, known as DNAmy by her former colleagues, is a disgraced geneticist who was shunned by the scientific community for her unorthodox and unethical splicing experiments. She was first encountered in the Season 1 episode "Downhill" by Ron and Mr. Barkin when they stumbled across her while searching for the Mount Middleton monster, which turned out to be one of her creations. DNAmy took Ron and Mr. Barkin prisoner after their presence near to her lair which threatened to expose experiments to the authorities. She successfully melded Mr. Barkin with Rufus to create a naked-molerat-man creature, before being defeated by Kim Possible. She was then briefly referenced, though not explicitly named, in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", as the scientist who genetically altered the villain Montgomery Fisk, so that he could become Lord Monkey Fist. (Based on production order, this occurred prior to "Downhill"). DNAmy went underground for the rest of Season 1, reappearing in the Season 2 episode "Partners", in which she co-stared alongside Dr. Drakken, who sweet talked her into creating a giant reptilian hybrid creature with which to destroy Middleton as a prelude to taking over the world. DNAmy's second cameo at the end of the episode "Oh Boyz", in which she briefly appeared in the audience during a prison concert given by Señor Senior Junior. DNAmy's next appearance, originally scheduled to be her last, was 2 episodes prior to the Season 3 finale when she kidnapped the Sensei of the Yamaguchi Ninja School in Japan in order to attract the attention of fellow villain Monkey Fist with whom she was infatuated. For much of the episode, she used the alias "Gorilla Fist", her true identity was not revealed until the closing scenes of the episode. Her first appearance of Season 4 was in "Grande Size Me" (minus her bio-engineered "Gorilla suit"), amongst a bunch of other villains at Jack Hench's attempt to sell off his latest invention. She later appeared in "Homecoming Upset", where she made a surprise cameo in the crowd during homecoming game. Her last appearance was in "Graduation" were appeared at Drakken's award ceremony, clearly not happy for his success. She also appears during the credits with Adrena Lynn admiring the statute form of Monkey Fist. Relationships Amy smothers her animal-mutant creations with motherly affection, like they're her children. She has attached herself to several men over the course of the series. In her initial appearance in "Downhill", she falls for Steven Barkin and seems to think they have a future together even after she fuses his DNA with Rufus' (but they two are separated near the end of the episode). Later, Dr. Drakken romances her so she'll help him use a gene-splicing device he stole. Drakken is initially annoyed at her "cute" persona, but later seems to genuinely like her. When he confesses his love for her, however, she lets him down gently and says that she's already pledged to another (Lord Monkey Fist, whose hands and feet she genetically altered). Navigation Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:In Love Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Evil Creator Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Obsessed Category:Conspirators Category:Inmates Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kim Possible Villains